Live Is All I Want
by LolilolaGirl
Summary: Quand Hermione décide de ne plus jouer la miss Je-Sais-Tout.  Tenir compte du fait que Voldemort n'a jamais existé.
1. A New Beginning !

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages et lieux sont bien-entendu à J.K. Rowling._

**~~oo~~**

_Je ne respecte pas très bien (voire pas du tout) l'histoire de Harry Potter. Je fais des petites modifications personnelles qui me semble utile et je vais juste vous précisez ça : On peut être préfet en chef dès la 6 ème année. L'histoire commence à la rentrée en 6ème année de Hermione Granger. Les jumeaux Weasley et Cedric Diggory sont en 7ème année. Et à oui, grande importance dans l'histoire, Voldemort c'est fait tué par Severus Rogue, un mangemort infiltré, devenu illustre pour son courage, étant donnée qu'il est mort en le tuant. Lily Evans et James Potter sont en vie._

**~~oo~~**

Nous étions un 5 septembre et le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross se remplissait d'enfants. Des centaines d'enfants criaient et riaient, retrouvant les copains disparus de leurs étés. Harry Potter, 6ème année, Gryffondor et garçon canonissimo , retrouvait sa bande de 6 amis et quittait ses deux parents vénérés.

Ron, un roux complétement barré, Draco, un blond aux yeux glaçant, accros aux belles filles, Dean et Seamus, deux inséparables gryffondors blagueurs, et Blaise Zabini, un black craquant, serpentard. Ah oui, et, on aurait presque oublié, Neuville Longdubat, un retardataire invétéré.

« Putain de merde ! Il nous refait le coup, ça le tuerait d'être juste une fois à l'heure ! », s'énerva le jeune blond.

« Allez en réserver un, je vais le chercher ! », décida Harry.

Il délégua sa valise et sa chouette Edwige à Dean et Seamus qui les prirent avec beaucoup de peine. Ses cinq amis disparurent un à un dans le Poudlard Express. Le brun aux yeux verts entreprit ses recherches, il questionna les filles de son âge, Lavande, Padma et Parvati, et pour finir, Ginevra Weasley, petite sœur de Ronald qui lui répondit :

« Hum... Je crois l'avoir vu sur le quai moldu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait ! »

« Merci Ginny ! »

Il ne perdit pas de temps et courut jusqu'au mur de passage sur lequel il se jeta, se retrouvant sur les quais 9 ½ et 10. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le quai moldu qu'une chose brunâtre lui fonça dessus. Il poussa un cri de surprise mais se reprit vite, attrapa la chose par les pattes et la bloqua. Il caressa la chouette de son ami pour la calmer et lui donna un des petit sucre d'Edwige. Neuville accourut, hors d'haleine et les joues en feux. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Harry glissa l'animal dans la cage que Neuville tenait sous son bras.

« Merci Harry, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir l'abandonner là pour pouvoir ne pas manquer la rentrée ! », dit Neuville.

« T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave mais », il regarda sa montre, « il ne nous reste que cinq minutes avant que le mur de passage se referme et Draco n'était pas absolument enchanté par ton retard. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que Neuville rassemblait les affaires tombés de son chariot. Des cliquetis de talons se firent entendre derrière eux, de plus en plus accentuer. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, posant leurs yeux sur une magnifique jeune femme.

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, et le soleil maussade reflétait du blond dans sa chevelure. Elle avait des yeux chocolats pétillants. Elle avait de belles lèvres charnues et appétissantes. Elle avait une chemise légère en mousseline blanche, qui laissait entrevoir faiblement un soutien-gorge noir, et une jupe courte et plissé d'un noir profond, ce qui lui donnait un certain style sage. Elle avait un léger maquillage, du rouge sur les lèvres et sur les pommettes, ainsi que du noir autour des yeux. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux lisses en arrière d'une manière négligé, laissant retomber quelques mèches autour de son visage en cœur. Elle était belle, innocente et élégante. Elle avait l'air légère...

Elle aussi été essoufflée, tout comme Neuville. Ses yeux étaient hagards, puis, ils se posèrent sur les garçons, plus particulièrement sur l'un des deux.

« Neuville ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en retard ! Vous avez vu ma tenue, je l'adore, je suis trop contente d'avoir pu faire bannir ses vieilles robes de sorciers moches et inconfortables ! Oh ! Harry Potter, c'est ça ? Enchantée ! Bon Neuville, c'est pas tout, mais cette année, je suis préfète en chef, ajouta-t-elle en arborant fièrement l'insigne sur son chemisier. Oups ! Ce haut est un peu transparent. »

Elle gloussa à ses paroles, embrassa Neuville sur la joue – le faisant rougir au passa – et s'élança vers le mur qui l'amènerait au quai 9 ¾. Elle avait débité ses paroles à une vitesse folle, ne laissant pas aux garçons le temps d'en placer une.

Ils se regardèrent, médusés. Alors, ils allaient se questionner sur cette fille mystérieuse. Mais la montre magique de Harry les rappela à l'ordre.

_« Si mon fils n'est pas dans le train Poudlard, maintenant, je l'étripe et je le tue ! »_

« Neuville, il ne reste plus qu'une minute ! », s'écria-t-il.

Et c'était repartit ! Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, passèrent à travers le mur et se jetèrent dans le train qui venait de démarrer. Il reprirent leur souffle et repartirent à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils les trouvèrent dans un compartiment de la deuxième moitié du train.

« On a presque faillit vous attendre ! », se moqua Draco qui agrandit le compartiment d'un coup de baguette pour les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas, il avait les yeux dans ceux de la belle mystérieuse qui lui sourit, timidement mais tout d'abord gênée. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, Harry crut en rêver mais elle lui souffla d'une petite voix mielleuse :

« Il n'y a plus de place nulle part ! »

Il ne comprit pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais il hocha la tête et se poussa pour la laisser entrer. On aurait crut la mort arriver dans le compartiment de ces jeunes garçons.

« Dieu soit loué ! », murmura Blaise Zabini avant de se lever agilement vers la belle et de se présenter.

La brune rit – ce qui eut pour résultat de liquéfier sur la place la moitié du compartiment – et reprit de sa voix mielleuse et envoutante.

« Blaise, je sais que nous n'étions pas très amis mais j'aurai au moins espérée que tu te souviennes de mon nom. Hermione Granger, enchantée messieurs. »

Plusieurs mâchoires tombèrent.

« Hermione, ça va ? Comment vont tes parents et Cameron ? »

« Ils vont très bien, merci Draco-chou, et pour ce qui est de Cameron, il te voue un véritable culte, ça m'étonnerait pas que la prochaine fois que tu viennes à la maison, il te demande un autographe ! Par Merlin ! S'il se teint en blond, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais Malefoy ! »

« J'adore les petits admirateurs ! », rigola celui-ci, animé d'un sourire que très peu de personne lui connaissait.

Les mâchoires se déboîtèrent littéralement. Hermione s'assit à côté du blond et continua à parler avec lui.

« Je rêve où il vient de se faire laisser appeler Draco-chou ? », s'exclama Blaise mais Draco l'ignora plus que royalement.

« C'est trop glauque pour moi, je vais chercher à bouffer ! Qui veux quoi ? », demanda Ron en se relevant sur ses longues jambes.

Personne ne répondit.

« Vous gênait pas surtout, c'est vrai, j'en vaux pas la peine ! », maugréa-t-il en se grattant la tête. « Bande d'enflures ! »

« J'ai ramené des bonbons moldus si ça intéresse quelqu'un ! », dit soudainement Hermione. « Et de l'alcool... », rajouta-t-elle, un octave plus bas.

Neuville hoqueta alors que Draco lança un air conspirateur à la brune.

« Intéressant !... », fit le roux en dévorant du regard la brune.

« Ron ! », le réprima un blond. « C'est pour plus tard ça Herm' ! »

« Je sais... », soupira la seule femme du compartiment d'un air rêveur. « J'ai hâte ! »

« Depuis quand Hermione Granger est une bombe sexuelle ? », dit tout haut Dean Thomas ce que pensait tout bas les autres.

Draco et la principale concernée se retournèrent vivement, laissant leur conversation de côté. Hermione ne cilla pas, on aurait pu la croire morte mais ses joues se pigmentèrent d'un rouge délicieux. Quand à Dean, il éclata de rire, franchement, et recommença à faire des blagues – pas toujours très drôles – avec Seamus, son meilleur ami.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, calme et serein, ou presque.

**~~oo~~**

**A mi-chemin dans le Poudlard Express avec un point de vue interne de Harry Potter**

**~~oo~~**

Elle avait la peau douce, les mains fines et un sourire magnifique. Mais Draco était toujours dans ses pattes, il ne la laissait jamais seule. Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir cette Hermione là derrière la miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Son corps était envoutant, ses courbes l'étaient tout autant et tout bougeait dans un tel orchestre de grâce... L'amour de la grâce. Ses yeux étaient attrayants, brillants, lumineux, ils ramenaient tout à eux.

« Bon les gars, je vous quitte, cette année, je suis préfète en chef, il faut que j'aille rejoindre le préfet ! Je ne sais même pas qui sais ! Et il va sûrement m'engueuler... », dit-elle en ramassant ses affaires.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'engueule pour ton retard ! », ricanai-je. « Le préfet en chef de cette année, c'est Moi ! »

6 paires d'yeux se braquèrent automatiquement en ma direction.

« Putain Mec ! T'as géré ! », le félicita Seamus d'une tape amicale dans le dos.

La brune secoua ses cheveux bruns dans un tic nerveux, s'empara d'un immense sourire et sortit du compartiment accompagné de moi-même.

Nous nous retrouvâmes alors tous les deux, seuls, dans un couloir.

« Alors comme ça tu sors avec Draco... », m'enquis-je, peut-être trop amèrement.

« Non, c'est juste mon voisin et ami. Rien de plus. »

Je la regardai, que très peu convaincu. Mais le train fut violemment prit de secousses alarmantes. Nos bagages roulèrent à terre, Hermione poussa un cri strident. Nous nous retrouvâmes à terre, elle sur moi. Mon cœur ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer quand je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'essayai de me maîtriser...

« Her... Her... Mione ! », balbutiai-je, la voix rauque.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas fais exprès ! », se crut-elle obligée de se justifier.

Elle se releva à demi, restant à califourchon sur mon corps. Elle voulait me rendre fou par Merlin ! Elle remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et essayait de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, sa main entre sa poitrine. Je suivis des yeux sa main, posée entre sa poitrine. Sa poitrine...

« Hermione ! Pousse toi. », lui ordonnai-je.

« Désolée ! », répondit-elle.

« S'il-te-plait ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi je la suppliais mais elle se poussa vivement et remit ses sacs, ainsi que les miens, en ordre.

10 minutes plus tard nous étions dans le compartiment, passablement excités. Notre professeur de métamorphose, McGonagall, nous attendait, sévère.

« Potter et Granger ! », siffla-t-elle. « Cette année, vous êtes préfets en chef, vous avez le devoir de montrer l'exemple à tous les élèves, donc encore plus d'être à l'heure. Vous étiez attendus au départ du train ! Au départ ! »

« Désolé Miss », s'excusa Hermione en regardant ses babies noires vernies, sa voix était redevenue celle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

« Et vous Mr. Potter ? »

« Moi ! Je suis désolé mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir de ce « job ». donc, je ne me suis pas senti obligé de venir, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Être préfet, qui plus est, en chef, est un honneur. Et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Alors vous me ferez le plaisir Mr Potter de ne pas faillir à votre devoir ! »

« Bien entendu Miss McGonagall. », dis-je avec le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il m'est était donné de faire.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout à était mis au clair, 25 points en moins chacun. Cela vous apprendra, maintenant je vous laisse, des gobelins ont trafiqué les rails.

Elle sortit du compartiment en coup de vent, nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

« Super ! Je vais passer l'année avec une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout alors que j'aurais pu être avec mes potes et des meufs !

« Moi qui croyez que tu étais un gentil garçon ! », se moqua Hermione d'une voix qui m'était inconnue.

Impossible de la caractériser, mais elle semblait bien réelle, ça voix avait changé. Mes deux prunelles vertes se plantèrent sur elle.

« Je te croyais aussi plus intelligent Potter. Moi, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! », s'indigna-t-elle, ses traits magnifiques de son visage se crispèrent. Peut-être avant, mais plus maintenant. Et une autre remarque de ce genre, je te pourris la vie jusqu'à ta sortie de Poudlard.

Son ton était agressif, hargneux, dédaigneux mais résonnait délicieusement à mes oreilles. Alors c'était _elle_, la vraie Hermione Granger.

« Je préfère Granger, je préfère cette Granger. »

Elle reprit son visage enfantin et me regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu es le seul, et tu le restera, compris ? », dit sa voix mielleuse pour elle.

Elle faisait peur, véritablement peur. Vous savez, comme dans ces films moldus d'horreur que je regarde avec Ron où les gens vous font un grand sourire, tellement grand que ça en devient effrayant, on dirait qu'ils sont tous psychopathes.

« Dean l'a dit, tu es horriblement sexy ! », lâchai-je.

La vraie est beaucoup plus intéressant.

« Toi aussi. », dit-elle sans même me regarder, le nez dans un livre de potions apparut sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je changeai alors de place et me mit à côté d'elle. Ma main alla se poser sur sa cuisse et remonta sous sa jupe.

**~~ Même moment, dans le compartiment des préfets en chef avec le point de vue d'Hermione Granger ~~**

Avant qu'il ne monte trop loin, je stoppai sa main. Je relevai alors la tête de mon livre en soupirant et poussa celui-ci sur un coin de la banquette. Il affronta mon regard qui se voulait froid.

Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir passer l'année avec un prétentieux populaire totalement craquant. Qui plus est s'il remet sa main sur ma cuisse – ou plus haut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », persifflai-je.

« Rien que ne te fasses pas plaisir ! », sussura-t-il à mon oreille.

Pitoyable.

« T'as pas trouvé mieux ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ! », répliqua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je me levais avant qui puisse effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement sur ma personne.

Terrible erreur.

Il se releva lui aussi et me bloqua contre la fenêtre du fond de compartiment.

« Harry... », soufflai-je.

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres en les regardant avec appétit. J'essayai de le repousser mais il était plus fort que moi. A l'aide, il se rapproche, je vais lui sauter dessus si ça continue. Et cette foutu baguette qui est dans ma valise ! A moins que... Oh et puis Merde !

Il s'attaquait déjà à mon cou, tout était perdu, son souffle chaud, ses baisers, mon corps frissonna à son contact. On oublie tout et on dé-stresse, il va juste t'embrasser et ce genre de truc, c'est pas comme s'il allait te dépuceler dans le Poudlard Express.

Je relevais sa tête de mon cou et ramener ses lèvres aux miennes. Il fut étonné mais loin de protester. Il approfondit notre baiser et je me laissai faire. Après tout, c'était nouveau pour moi tout ça ! Laissez moi rire ! Vous y avez cru ? Il y a des années de pratique derrière. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas tous des crétins, mais étés ont été bien fournis. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de mon chemisier, malheureusement pour moi, il relâcha mes lèvres pour se reporter à ce chemisier encombrant.

« Laisses. », le stoppai-je, un sourire coquin en coin.

Il ne me fera pas chier longtemps celui-là. Je déchirai mon haut, me retrouvant en soutien-gorge. Emportée dans mon élan, je lui sautais dessus nous faisant tomber à terre.

Ne me jugeais, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser, mais mon double maléfique accroc au sexe avait pris mon corps.

« Aïeee ! », se plaignit-il entre deux baiser.

« Chut et profite. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais là ! », dit-il en rigolant.

Ses mains, posaient sur le tissu de ma jupe, glissèrent jusqu'à ma peau douce, puis remontèrent, passant inévitablement et à mon plus grand plaisir, dessous. Le petit ne se laissait pas faire. Il roula sur le côté pour me faire basculer, je me retrouvais le dos contre la moquette pourpre, lui sur moi. Il renoua le contact avec mes lèvres férocement et ses mains passèrent sous mon dos à la rencontre des agrafes qui retenait mon soutien-gorge. Mon bas-ventre enflammé contrôlait ma raison. Résiste.

« Harry... », le repoussai-je en essayant de me relever.

« Hermione. », dit-il, aux anges.

Le fameux sourire que je le voyais arborer quand il draguait une des pimbêches de notre école. Il me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Connard. », dis-je dans un sourire moi aussi.

Il se décontenança et j'en profita pour me relever pleinement.

« Connard ! », crachai-je avec beaucoup moins de sympathie.

C'est à ce moment précis que mon beau blond se décida à rentrer. J'étais en soutien-gorge et nous étions tous deux essoufflés.

« Mione !... », m'accusa-t-il.

« Je change juste de t-shirt, l'autre m'énervait. », mentis-je.

« Ça aurait presque put marcher, dommage que j'ai un cerveau ! », dit-il un sourire en coin.

Je lui tournais le dos, pratiquement honteuse. Il arriva par derrière, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son menton dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle chaud me titilla.

« Tu mens. », renchérit Draco.

« Arrête, tu me fais des chatouilles ! », dis-je en rigolant.

Il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.

Enfile un haut et on y va !

Je remuai les affaires de mon énorme valise et en sortit un haut blanc, simple.

« Ça fera l'affaire. », me convainquis-je.

« On y va ? », demanda-t-il presque impatient,changeant de comportement. Il resserra son bras autour de moi.

Je jetais furtivement un regard par dessus mon épaule pour remarquer que les deux garçons s'affrontaient du regard.

« Cette année je vais faire la fête, je VEUX faire la fête. Rien, ni personne ne m'y empêchera, même pas deux petits merdeux baiseurs ! », explosai-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Je me défis de l'emprise de Draco et décidai d'enlever le haut que je venais de mettre ainsi que ma jupe plissée, me laissant en sous-vêtements. A la portée de deux jeunes garçons remplis d'hormones. Je partis fermer les rideaux, me mis dos aux garçons, en profitant pour enlever mon soutien-gorge. Avant de continuer, je jetai un nouveau regard par dessus mon épaule.

« Je ne suis pas un bout de viande. Va falloir en faire pour me baiser... », soupirai-je pour eux, mais ils ne m'écoutaient pas, l'un les yeux vissés sur ma chute de rein et l'autre sur mes appétissantes fesses.

Le spectacle est fini, je renfilai un nouveau soutien-gorge et des portes-jarretelles en hâte puis passa une robe en satin rouge qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse, à col et manches en dentelle carmin. N'importe qu'elle garçon passant par là me l'aurait arracher.

Parfait !

Un rouge à lèvres pulpeux et je tournai les talons aux garçons pour sortir du compartiment. J'entendis Harry Potter dire d'une voix décontenancée dans mon dos :

« Tu as créé un monstre ! »

Moi ?

**~~ Château de Poudlard ~~**

Les 1ères années avaient été remis au main du choix-peau magique et avaient été réparti dans les 4 maisons, cette année, il y avait eu beaucoup de nouveaux, l'année s'annonçait difficile pour être préfet. On nous avait montrer nos appartements, à moi et Harry. C'est avec joie que je me retrouvais avec la plus grande chambre, mais avec plus de tristesse que je réalisai sue j'allais devoir faire salle de bain commune avec un espèce de garçon gonflé aux hormones et au sex-appeal.

Pour une raison qui me reste encore inconnue, certaines filles de gryffondors m'ont lancé des regards teigneux. Et je sens que ce n'est que les premiers. Une seule fille c'est montrée sympathique, Ginny, une 4ème éclatante de vie, beaucoup plus manipulatrice que ce qui paraît, seul bémol, c'est une Weasley. Ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseurs, bien que ça ne l'handicape dans son charme existant, m'ont tout de suite fait penser à ses frères. Ses frères...

**~~ Grande Salle, après le passage du choix-peau, point de vue d'Hermione ~~**

Sans les robes de sorciers, la scène semblait dérisoire, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Les filles adoraient pouvoir arborer leurs vêtements les plus provocateurs pour cette rentrée haute en couleur. Et les garçons ne s'en plaignent naturellement pas, eux aussi. On aurait presque put croire qu'un défilé avait été organisé, et que toutes filles revenaient des coulisses. Des hauts laissant voir le dessous, les skinny jeans élimés, des talons à plate-forme surélevée, les mini-shorts et les mini-robes, les jupes au ras-des-fesses, nous avions tout fait pour exciter nos chers et tendres. Les 5, 6 et 7èmes années particulièrement provocatrices, les 3 et 4èmes années plus preppy, et les 1ères et 2èmes années ne s'en occupait pas.

Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, les jumeaux Weasley arrivaient à notre table, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ces débiles de frères avaient encore inventé ? A mon grand désespoir, leur sourire m'était destiné. Ils fondirent sur moi comme deux rapaces.

« Je hais les Weasley, à part Ginny, ne rendait pas ça encore plus pénible ! », leur dis-je d'un ton lasse.

Ginny, assise à côté de moi, pouffa de rire. Futile.

« Granger ! », dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Toujours égal à eux-même, ils s'étaient habillés pareils et arboraient la même coiffure. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que leur musculature s'était développé, et la chemise qu'ils portaient moulait leurs tablettes de chocolat. Un trip sur des twins, je devrais y réfléchir sérieusement.

« On a remarqué que tu avais... comment dire... changer ! », commença Georges.

« Que tu étais devenue affreusement désirable ! », termina Fred en me dévorant du regard.

« Vous êtes pas mal non plus, dans votre genre... », susurrai-je, indubitablement sexy.

Fred roula des yeux et George s'embrasa.

« Il faudra nous excuser Hermione, c'était trop tentant. », s'excusa George, regrettant presque son futur geste, j'ai dit presque, un jumeau Weasley ne regrette jamais une de ses farces.

Son jumeau éclata de rire. Et il sortit aussi deux fioles de sa poche arrière. Sans que je comprenne trop ce qui se passe, George et Fred avalèrent le liquide bleu électrique et leur visage se distordèrent dans des grimaces infâmes. Du polynectar !

« Non ! », hurlai-je à l'attention des deux jumeaux.

Peut-être avais-je hurlé trop fort, tous les regards de la Grande Salle convergèrent sur moi. Mais les Weasley avaient déjà pris ma forme corporelle. Impuissante, je les voyais enlever enlever leurs vêtements, trop grands pour eux à présent. Je ne sais pas comment ils avaient réussi pour faire apparaître des sous-vêtements féminins après leur transformation mais je me trouvais à présent devant mes deux clones en tenues légères (qui soit disant passant, se trouvait encore dans ma valise il y a quelques minutes), un énorme sourire placé sur les lèvres. Il m'exposait, me rendait sexuelle, sans que j'ai à bouger le petit doigt, mais c'est qu'ils sont attentionnés les Weasley.

Un rictus cruel déforma mon joli visage. Je ne pus l'empêcher.

« Vous savez ce qui est incroyablement érotique ? Couchez avec des jumeaux, et je ne vais pas vous le cachez, ça à toujours été un de mes fantasmes. », leur chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs, ils semblaient tous étonnés de voir deux Hermione Granger en sous vêtements. Et les élèves tout autant. A côté de moi, Ginny Weasley attendait ma réaction, plus tard, elle me dirait quel s'attendait juste à deux grosses baffes. Rêves petite !

Sous les yeux ébahis du réfectoire, je déboutonnai ma robe, la laissant glissait contre mon corps. JE SUIS FOLLE. Mais je continuais mon manège, me retrouvant donc en lingerie et porte-jarretelles carmin Agent Provocateur. Même les deux jumeaux hoquetèrent ensemble.

« Personne ne me surprends ! Je surprends. », ajoutai-je, horriblement convaincante.

« Je viendrais vous voir cette nuit. », murmurai-je aux jumeaux.

Je souris devant leurs airs dubitatifs et m'enfuis comme une voleuse, loin de la populace, mes affaires à la main et mes talons aux pieds.

Une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, j'explosai de rire en m'écroulant contre un mur glacial. Je réprima un haut-le-cœur à ce contact et m'écarta rapidement. Vous devriez vous y essayer vous, dans un vieux château dépourvu du strict chauffage minimum, en sous-vêtements ! Une ombre bougea contre le mur d'en face. Je sursautai en poussant un cri aigu caractéristique à la gente féminine. Harry Potter.

« Oublies ! Je ne baise pas avec des petits 6èmes années. », me moquai-je de ma voix naturellement agressive.

« Je n'oublie rien moi. Mais cette nuit, je te laisse tranquille, je suis juste venu fumer ! », déclara Harry en remuant une cigarette sous mon nez.

Il s'adossa à un mur et j'allai le rejoindre, réprimant l'envie de m'emmitoufler dans une couverture.

« Aucune fille ou garçon après 3h du matin et on s'arrangera pour avoir la salle de bain une demi-heure chacun. On va réussir Mione ! », s'encouragea-t-il.

« Je réussis tout ! », dis-je fermement.

Ses yeux verts luisirent dans la pénombre, gênée, je lui arrachai sa cigarette et la porta à ma bouche.

« Voleuse... », grogna-t-il.

« Je sais ! », affirmai-je dans un demi sourire.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu crois juste savoir, moi je sais. »

« Ah oui ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fais avoir cette prétention Potter ? »

« Je ne suis pas aussi con que ce qui paraît tu sais ? Savoir est simple, il suffit de croire. »

« Tais-toi Potter. », pouffai-je. « Tu sors n'importes quoi ! On dirait que t'es bourré ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils et me retournai vivement vers lui.

« Attends ! Tu es bourré là ? », m'offusquai-je

« Je t'aime. », avoua-t-il avant de tomber raide mort à mes côtés, la tête ballante.

« Connard ouais ! », fulminai-je.

Il était bien un mec lui. Encore et toujours, je revêtis ma robe, arrangeais mes cheveux et donnais un coup de baguette sur Harry Potter, qui voguait à présent en apesanteur en direction de nos appartements. Je le couchai mais ne m'attardit pas sur lui. J'avais à présent des responsabilités, j'étais préfête en chef, j'étais belle, intelligente et j'avais des tas de garçons à mes pieds. La vie était devant moi, le destin se courbait devant moi, me faisait une révérence respectueuse. J'avais la vie devant moi... La vie a toujours été devant moi.

**~~oo~~**


	2. Hey Guys !

C'était il y a une semaine, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, les bras remplis de livres à rendre déjà lus. J'avais toujours eu une sorte de béguin pour lui, une sorte de culte. Je ne pensais pas que ma « renaissance » aurait tant d'effet sur la gente masculine. Pas autant, du moins. Lui. Lui. Lui...

Il croisa mon regard soutenu, écarquilla ses beaux yeux gris rieurs, se reprit et me lança un regard charmeur. Ma réaction fut la moins sensée que j'ai du prendre de toute ma vie. JE SUIS VRAIMENT ENTRAIN DE DEVENIR FOLLE ! Je lui tirais la langue, moqueuse. Enfantine, je rigolais toute seule à ma blague puérile.

Lui, hoqueta sur place, s'arrêtant brutalement au milieu de ses amis. Je suis sûre d'être la première fille à avoir réagit comme ça à un de ses sourires aguicheurs, la seule et l'unique Hermione Granger. Il se retourna quand je le dépassais et toute sa petite tribu me suivit des yeux. A quelques mètres d'eux, je me ravisai et me retournai vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles Diggory. Je me mérite, moi ! », lançai-je, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les filles du groupe l'avait mauvaise. Toutes ! Sauf une. Elle était au bras d'un blond et son regard posait sur moi, la jeune fille, était maternel, amical.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère moi ! J'ai besoin d'hommes. Je ne suis pas une petite fille en manque affectif. Je portais mes babies noires fétiches, une robe arrivant à mi-cuisse, elle avait les manches courtes, un décolleté rond à l'avant et un traçant un V plongeant dans mon dos, la jupe était bombée. J'avais décidé de porter un rouge à lèvres noir profond qui rendait le tout un peu flou, mais ça me plaisait. Et moi, c'est l'important.

**~~oo~~**

« Granger ! », s'écria une voix dans mon dos.

« Tu vas l'ignorer encore longtemps ? », rigola Ginny.

« L'attente ma chérie, c'est primordiale, il faut savoir se faire désirer. Si tu te livres comme un vulgaire chien de garde revenant au pied de son maître, à la fin les garçons finissent par ce lasser. Être désirable. C'est la clé pour réussir dans ce monde pour de belles jeunes femmes comme nous. », expliquai-je, comme le ferai un enseignant à son élève.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas en signe d'accord. Ginny refusait de se rabaisser devant cette fille aux allures innocentes, pourtant tellement intelligente et studieuse. Hermione avait pourtant remarqué l'éclat d'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux marrons de la jeune rousse.

« Granger ! », m'interpella-t-il une fois de plus, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

« J'adore les sprints matinaux », grommelai-je, mécontente.

Mais je m'enfuyais avec Ginny vers la Grande Salle en faisant résonner mon rire cristallin dans les vieux couloirs de Poudlard.

**~~oo~~**

J'adore manger des croissants au petit-déjeuner, et en provenance de chez moi, un hibou déposa une boîte de velours rose pastel devant moi. Je passai mes mains sur les contours de la boîte, celle-ci était encore chaude.

« Alors Hermi', un petit copain envoie de la lingerie sexy ? », chuchota une voix suave à mon oreille.

« Potter... », soupirai-je.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en rigolant et entreprit d'ouvrir mon cadeau.

« Hey ! C'est à moi ça ! », m'énervai-je.

« Pas touche microbe. », dit-il en déballant hors de ma portée mon cadeau.

« Arrête ! »

Trop tard, il découvrit une fournée de petits croissants fumants dorés à point. Il en piqua un, en passa un autre à Ginny avant de me redonner ma boîte. Je fis la moue mais je m'en servis au moins quatre fois de suite. J'allais devenir musclor si je continuais à faire mon sport du matin pour éviter Cédric. Je ris tout de seul de ma blague, les autres me regardèrent bizarrement mais je crois qu'ils s'étaient fait à ma nature extravagante et retournèrent bien vite à leurs occupations. J'observai du coin de l'oeil, en mangeant mon pêché-mignon, Ginny qui bavait littéralement devant Harry qui s'était lancé dans un discours plus qu'ennuyant sur le Quidditch.

Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas s'attacher à un tel crétin, et encore moins baver devant lui ! On doit tout faire sois même ici !

« Harry ! Faudrait que je te montre quelque chose. », dis-je, mes yeux de biche grands ouverts.

Il délaissa la rousse pour moi et se retourna vers mon côté se mettant en travers des bancs de Poudlard. Je sautais sur lui, m'asseyant sur ses genoux, fasse à lui. Et l'embrassai inévitablement à pleine bouche. Bien qu'au début il ne soit que très peu réceptif, j'eus du mal à calmer ses ardeurs quand je me décollais de lui.

Il arborai un sourire niais sur ses lèvres, le mien était tout simplement cruel. Je chuchotai au creux de son oreille ces 4 mots :

« Ne touche pas Ginny ! »

Son sourire disparu, mon sourire disparu, derrière Harry, Cédric avait la bouche grande ouverte, il croisa mon regard et me tourna les talons dans un regard froid.

« Cédric ! », appelai-je désespérément.

Je m'écartai d'Harry comme si son contact m'avait brûlé, sous les yeux méchants de Ginevra, elle mettra longtemps à me la pardonner celle-là ! J'entendis chuchoter à la table d'à côté Pansy Parkinson :

« Vu comment elle fait ça pute, ça devait arriver ! »

Déjà que j'étais énervée, elle n'aurait pas dû me chercher !

« Furunculus ! », tonnai-je, ma baguette dirigée vers la langue de vipère.

Une plaque de boutons remplis de pue poussa sur son visage. Pansy horrifia, se cacha le visage sous les éclatements de rire moqueurs.

« Sang-De-Bourbe ! », cria Pansy avait de lançer un misérable « Dentesaugmento ! »

Toute la salle entière devint livide, depuis des années, être Sang-Pur revient au même qu'être Sang-Mêlé ou encore Né-Moldu. Tout le monde connaissait l'insulte lançait par Parkinson, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas sortit d'une bouche depuis au moins 15 ans dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Ridicule, je lançai un Protego informulé et puis le très utile : « Impedimenta ! », cette putain n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Sans même sans rendre compte, mes lèvres bougèrent d'elles-même. Je regrette maintenant. J'étais aveuglée par la rage.

« Sectumsempra ! »

**~~oo~~**

Je n'étais pas fière, loin de là. Je pleurais doucement dans ma chambre, tout doucement, comme dans un secret. Ma vie était un secret, toute ma vie était un secret. Des parents absents mais aimants. Puis Cameron, cet ange du malheur. Le malheur, c'était la seule chose qui restait dans ma vie, il ne me quittait jamais. Tout commençait à s'arranger, du moins en apparence. J'ai peur, j'ai fuis, j'ai eu peur.

Je me décidai à écrire. Écrire ma misérable vie. Ma vie que je haïs. Je me déteste, je me dégoûte. Il toqua à ma porte, doucement, tout doucement, comme un secret.

« Laisse moi tranquille ! », sanglotai-je à l'intention d'Harry.

Dans mon immense lit, je resserrai un peu plus la couverture sur mon corps et enfonça ma tête dans son oreiller. J'entendis la porte grincer et toujours sous ma couverture, mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Potter... »

« Hermione... », dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je sortis de ma couette et le pris dans mes bras, j'avais besoin de réconfort. Son odeur masculine me rappela celle d'un autre.

« Je te jure, je voulais pas, je voulais pas ! », pleurai-je contre son épaule, plantant mes ongles dans son dos.

« Je sais, je sais... » chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille, caressant mes cheveux bruns.

Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps, tellement longtemps.

« Il va falloir parler à Cédric. »

Et puis je me suis endormie, presque à contre-cœur.

**~~oo~~**

J'avais mis un jean slim passe partout avec un débardeur crème et un blazer. J'avais honte, je me cachais, j'avais, hier, parlé au directeur, Dumbledore. Il m'avait rassuré, je ne serais pas renvoyée, mes parents avaient été informé et j'allais devoir passer une semaine de retenue en compagnie de Salixur, le professeur de Potions, aux fonds des cachots miteux. Je l'avais supplié, re-supplié, je m'étais traîner à ses pieds et j'avais finalement eu le droit à trois heures après les cours, 5 le mercredi et toute la journée de samedi aux côtés de Pomfresh, et tout ça pendant deux semaines. J'évitais Harry, j'évitais Diggory, j'évitais Ginny, j'évitais tout le monde, je me sentais mal aimée mais c'était moi qui m'isolait. J'avais besoin d'amour, personne ne m'en donner. Alors je restais seule, dans un des coins inexplorés de la bibliothèque par les élèves trop feignants de cette école. Je lisais, ou j'écrivais. Je m'y prenais goût, à écrire je veux dire. La solitude me plongeait dans mon mutisme et mon mutisme me plongeait dans la solitude, j'étais dans un cercle vicieux. Et personne ne semblait vouloir m'en sortir. Je sortais des cours la première et me débrouillais toujours pour avoir une minute de retard, je m'asseyais au fond, la tête baissée. Je rentrais tard de la bibliothèque, quand Miss Pince me trouvait enfin et me jetais dehors, je rentrai dans ma chambre. Je vérifiais toujours que Potter dormait paisiblement. Je passai lentement ma tête dans l'entrebâillement, et l'observais, dans son sommeil paisible. Puis, j'allais me coucher, épuisée par mes longues journées d'études et de révisions. Mais ce soir là, Harry m'attendait, allongé sur mon lit, les yeux rivés sur le papier-peint bleu du plafond de ma chambre.

« C'est bizarre, ma chambre est aux couleurs de ma maison, la tienne est bleu, tu es pourtant une Gryffondor, non ? »

« Il y a une théorie, avec laquelle je suis totalement en accord, comme quoi, à notre entrée à Poudlard, le choix-peau magique choisit nos maisons en fonction, bien évidemment, de nôtre caractère mais il tient aussi compte de nos préférences. Mais après avoir intégrés nos maisons, celles que nous voulions, leurs couleurs déteignent sur nous. Et nous devenons tous simplement ce à quoi nous aspirions, plus jeune. Mes couleurs préférées sont depuis la maternelle le bleu et le prune, personne ne détint sur moi. Tes couleurs préférées sont désormais celles de ta maison, celle de tes parents. Nos chambres ont été magiquement peintes avec nos couleurs préférées. Pas celles de nos maisons. »

« Ça doit être difficile d'être si intelligente. », compatit-il.

« Je préfère être traiter de miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'être une idiote finie qui ne fera rien de sa vie à par des enfants ! », répliquai-je, acide.

« Mione... », soupira-t-il.

J'allai me blottir dans ses bras et m'endormis près de son corps, agréablement chaud.

**~~oo~~**

On tambourinait à ma porte. Harry ? Non. Je souris en sentant sa main chaude sur mon ventre.

« Hermione ! Ouvre moi ! Nous sommes terriblement en retard ! Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour Harry, je te le jure ! Maintenant, ouvre moi cette satanée porte ! »

Je reconnus la voix de Ginny.

Je courus jusqu'à la porte et entre-ouvrit ma porte. Ginny fut surpris de me voir encore les cheveux en bataille, pourtant toute habillée.

« Avant de partir comme une furie, laisse moi m'expliquer », dis-je, très lentement, comme à un enfant à qui on a quelque d'important à dire. « Premièrement, si je l'ai embrassé la dernière fois, c'était parce que tu bavais sur lui. Tu bavais Ginny, je t'avais appris à faire mieux. Certains garçons ne nous valent pas, et toi, tu baves sur le premier venu. Le premier venu, tout ça parce que c'est un Potter, le fils du grand Potter, celui qui a c'est battu aux côtés de Lily Potter, grande sorcière, aux côtés de Snape Severus, d'Albus Dumbledore. Le fameux Ordre du Phénix et tous ses bienfaiteurs. Tous ça parce que c'est un POTTER ! », plus je parlai, plus je m'enflammai, plus j'en voulais au monde entier. Je repris d'une petite voix en ouvrant en grand ma porte : « Il a dormit avec moi, juste à côté, regarde il est encore habillé, je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! ».

Elle fit la moue, puis en grand sourire.

« Il ne me vaut pas encore de toute façon ! ».

Je lui sautais dessus, excitée comme une puce. On y va !

« C'est quoi cette tenue de Grand-Mère ! », s'exclama-t-elle en me détaillant avec plus d'attention.

« Eh ben dites-donc, ta Grand-Mère s'habille à la pointe de la mode ! », raillai-je.

Elle m'enleva mon haut en riant, presque inconsciente qu'elle me dévorait du regard en me déshabillant. Elle fouilla dans ma penderie et en sorti un haut acheté dans une boutique londonienne en vogue du monde moldu, Hermione faisait plus confiance aux humains pour l'habiller, après tous, les sorciers c'étaient laissés habiller de robes immondes. Un t-shirt d'un vieux groupe de rock'n'roll oublié, il avait été personnalisé, amélioré et vendu à Hermione Granger, c'était une copie unique et très, très, trop chère. Ginny s'extasia dessus en promettant de faire le tour des boutiques moldus. Je lui arrachais presque des mains pour pouvoir enfin l'enfiler. Elle trouva aussi une petite robe bustier rouge pâle toute sage.

« Tu peux la prendre Ginny ! Trop... Sage, pour moi, elle t'ira à ravir, passe toi là ! »

Ces yeux aspiraient à la reconnaissance. Un sourire bien veillant traversa mon visage. Pendant qu'elle enlevait ses vêtements pour essayer la robe, je fouillais ma boîte à bijoux et en sortis une croix en bois au bout d'un collier en cuir noir. Derrière moi, sa voix mielleuse résonna.

« J'adore les réveils entourés de filles. », dit-il, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Arrête Harry, tu vois bien que tu la gênes ! », le réprimandai-je.

Effectivement, Ginny à côté de moi semblait stupéfixié, en sous-vêtements, lui faisant dos. Ses joues, sous ses taches de rousseurs, devinrent rouge pivoine. Je lui lançai un regard de résolution qui sembla l'atteindre. Ses membres se détendirent et elle enfila sa robe, prenant son temps, me prit un rubis au doigt, et sortit m'attendre dehors.

« Harry, c'est mon amie, tu n'as pas intérêt à y toucher. », mais il fit mine de m'ignorer et mit des écouteurs dans son oreille. Je soupirai et sortis de ma chambre. Oups ! Je re-rentrai en hâte, j'allai rendre Ginny en retard pour son cours de Métamorphose, enfilai une des paires de talons les plus vertigineuses et ressortis en courant. J'étais guéris. Il en avait fallu peu cette fois-ci.

**~~oo~~**

Je ne rentrai plus tête baissée mais haute, dédaigneuse et hautaine. Je me faisais craindre par Serpentards, certains Gryffondors me regardaient avec respect. L'autre jour, une petite pleurait dans un couloir, quand je me suis approchée d'elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle s'est mise à hurler de plus belle et est partie en courant. Sur le moment, ça m'avait mis très mal à l'aise. Enfin, ce soir, je commençais mes services chez Pomfresh. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas madicomage alors ce « stage » m'aidera sûrement à choisir. Je n'avais pas revu Cédric, je ne voulais, il ne cherchait pas, tout allait pour le meilleur dans les deux mondes. Ginny me devenait indispensable, je devenais indispensable pour Ginny. Elle était mature, pour son âge, elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, mais elle avait énorme potentiel. Je fonçais à l'infirmerie après mes 3 heures de cours passaient aux cachots. Après 4 heures barbantes, avec juste deux petits maux de ventre de rien du tout et une petite gastro, rien de sérieux. Je regardais le terrain de Quidditch par la fenêtre, il était vide. Bizarre, les Poufsouffles devaient faire leur entraînement à cette heure ci !

Pompon Pomfresh m'arracha à ma contemplation de l'extérieur.

« Si vous vouliez tant que ça être dehors, vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas lancer de Sectumsempra ! Elle aurait pu mourir tout de même ! »

« Et elle l'aurait mérité ! Je l'aurais vraiment tué si il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour. Je ne suis PAS une miss Je-Sais-Tout, je ne suis PAS une SANG-DE-BOURBE ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE ! Je suis intelligente ! Je suis belle ! Je suis une puissante sorcière. Je suis Né-Moldu et j'EMMERDE les autres ! Je suis MOI ! Que cette pétasse aille se faire voire ! VOUS M'ENERVEZ ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! JE VAIS TUER DIGGORY ET POTTER ! », j'avais tout hurlé, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, Pomfresh me regarda de travers.

JE SUIS PERDUE, JE SUIS FOLLE ! Et qui plus est, 6 Poufsoufles avaient tout entendu, sur la pas de la porte, en tenue de Quidditch, supportant un Cédric Diggory à l'épaule déboîté. Un, deux trois. Je baissai la tête, la relevée avec un grand sourire et partis à leur rencontre. Ils me regardaient tous, éberlués.

« Oh, une épaule déboîtée, c'est pas très jolie tout ça ! », leur dis-je, puis je rajoutai avec un sourire voyant leur manque de réaction : « Je ne mords pas, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

3 élèves firent un pas de recul, pas très rassurés parce que je venais de dire. Je soufflai.

« C'est bon Diggory ! Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te tuer ! », m'énervai-je passant ma main dans mes cheveux nerveusement.

« Je n'en suis plus très sûr ! », me récrimina-t-il.

Pomfresh arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'atmosphère électrique entre Cédric et moi s'évanouit, je m'emparai moi aussi d'un grand sourire.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne m'amenez pas le blessé ? Mr. Diggory, il faudra penser à faire plus attention, c'est la troisième fois que vous venez à l'infirmerie à cause de vos entraînements. Ralentissez le rythme, je ne veux pas vous ramassez à la petite cuillère. »

Elle mit en apesanteur Cédric, qui se laissa faire, sûrement habitué. L'infirmière le reposa sur un des lits et checha ensuite dans une sorte d'armoire à infirmerie une potion.

« Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez lui enlever son haut s'il-vous-plait. », m'ordonna-t-elle.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de... »

« Arrachez moi cette chemise ! », dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

« Bien, bien... »

Je me dirigeai vers lui, il grommela, mécontent, mais me laissa faire. J'arrachai sa chemise d'un geste brusque, il hurla à la mort. Ho, je lui avais touché l'épaule, le pauvre chéri !

« Madame, elle va me tuer, elle veut se venger ! », s'exclama-t-il, la peur au ventre.

Mais l'infirmière ne l'écoutait, la tête dans son armoire à potion, pestant contre elle même.

« Ben je crois qu'on est seul tout les deux. Je veux dire pas vraiment seuls mais bon, voilà quoi. Ne fait pas cette tête effrayée, j'ai plus envie de t'embrasser que de t'arracher la tête. T'as de la chance d'ailleurs ! »

Il se releva sur son coude valide, rapprochant nos deux corps.

« Ah ouais ! Parce que tu crois être capable de m'embrasser... », me chercha-t-il, défiant mes propres règles.

J'eus un sourire, je voyais vers quoi il me menait. Et j'étais totalement d'accord pour ça. J'embrassais ses douces lèvres, chastement, purement. Je me décollais de lui tout sourire. Il devenait avide, il chercha mes lèvres mais je m'écartai. Son regard se durcit.

« Je ne veux pas ça, pas encore. Pas tout de suite. »

« Hermione, chaste, ce ne serait pas une manière de me repousser gentiment, ça ? », se méfia-t-il.

« Je promets ! », mes grands yeux de biches firent le reste.

Je sortais heure et demie après, gonflée au bonheur. Je sautillais presque sur moi-même. Je courrais jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors. Je cherchais Ginny partout, mais ou était elle ? Les jumeaux, assis par-terre, en train de faire une bataille explosive avec Lee, reluqués mon petit-cul.

« Hey, c'est à moi ça ! Regardes vos cartes Weaslettes, Jordan triche. »

Les deux clones se retournèrent subitement, alors que Lee fouillait dans le tas de cartes.

« C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! », se défendit Lee.

« Bien sûr ! », dirent-les jumeaux en même temps.

Lee eut juste le temps de crier et il se jeta dans les escaliers en direction des couloirs qui montaient aux dortoirs. Les jumeaux courirent à sa suite et la salle redevint calme. Je montai dans la chambre de Ginny, trop calme, bien trop calme !

« Finite Incantatem ! », lançais-je, la baguette dirigée sur le lit de Ginny.

Elle était là, sur son lit, un Malefoy embrassant son cou. Et Harry !

« Draco ! Tu es vraiment impossible ! »

**~~oo~~**


	3. Party !

~~oo~~

« Hermione Jean Granger ! », s'écria-t-il dans la Grande Salle, d'un air faussement contrarié.

Tout le monde se retourna sur lui et Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec un petit chou pâtissier. Je me relevai pour l'accueillir, il passa ses mains au niveau de mes reins et m'embrassa, envers et contre tous. Draco rendit son jus de citrouille sur la table des Serpentards.

« Je vous présente ma petite amie », dit-il à l'attention de ses amis Poufsouffles, mais il ne les regardait même pas, il frottait son nez contre ma joue, comme je l'aimais. Il me chatouillait de partout, nos baisers restaient chastes, ou tout du moins amoureux. La belle blonde que j'avais vu l'autre jour me regardait gentiment, et c'était bien la seule. Elle vint à notre rencontre, et me tendit sa main. Je la serrai timidement et elle se présenta.

« Juliet Sarazzin. Je suis la meilleure amie du débile qui t'aime ! », relata-t-elle.

Je lui rendis le sourire qu'elle me faisait et Harry déballa à toute vitesse.

« Toi, tu ne restes pas dans sa chambre après 11 heures ! », dit-il en s'adressant Cédric. « Et toi, Toi, non mais c'est n'importe quoi là ! Tu sors avec _lui !_ », s'énerva-t-il.

Juliet fronça les sourcils à cet invité indésirable tandis que Cédric me pressa contre lui, geste protecteur et préservateur.

« Harry », soupirai-je. « Il viendra dans ma chambre tant que je le voudrais, et ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant », ajoutai-je pour Cédric. « Et puis tu m'énerves ! C'est quoi ton problème Potter ? », répliquai-je, acide, insistant sur chacun des mots de la dernière phrase.

« Laisses-tomber Mione. », me demanda gentiment Cédric.

« C'est mal me connaître ! », rétorquai-je.

Je prenais Harry par le col et le tirais hors de tous ces regards sournois. Une fois dehors, je réitérais ma question.

« C'est quoi ton problème, Potter ? »

« Toi Hermione », un sourire tendre.

« Ma parole, tu dérailles plus que moi ! », m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

« Non mais tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais me laisser voler ma petite lionne par un Poufsouffle, fallait bien que je montre un petit signe de résistance. On est les deux invincibles, rien, n'y personne ne nous écrase. Tu te souviens ? »

Je lui sautai dans les bras. Il se détacha et ses yeux émeraudes s'accrochèrent à moi.

« Tu m'aimes Harry, pas vrai ? »

« Oui ma petite lionne... Je t'aime. », souffla-t-il.

« Alors, notre plan tient toujours pour demain ! », m'excitai-je, changeant spectaculairement de sujet.

« Ce sera spectaculaire, immensément spectaculaire, je me suis débrouillé pour les profs et toi, avec les invitations ? »

« Je me suis permis de rajouter mon amoureux ! », fis-je, tout sourire.

Il grogna mais je repris de ma voix mielleuse :

« Ils sont sûrement tous en train de les recevoir, vite ! »

Et nous fîmes marche arrière.

Une centaine de hiboux volaient dans le soleil de la Grande Salle, comme je l'avais prédis. Ils tenaient pour la plus part une lettre rouge, rouge carmin. La bande des 7, maintenant 9, avec Hermione et Ginny, se lancèrent des clins d'œil indiscrets. Mais de toute façon, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur le plafond, suivant les messagers volants des yeux. Les premières lettres tombèrent devant les 7 copains, ah non, c'est vrai, maintenant, c'est 9. Ils prirent chacune la leur, sans l'ouvrir, et sortirent de la Grande Salle sous les regards suspicieux des autres élèves.

Sous les éclats de rire bruyants de Seamus, ils se délectèrent d'une journée sans disputes, tous ensemble, sous un saule du parc, semblant bien décider à passer une merveilleuse journée, et une merveilleuse soirée...

~~oo~~

Les enveloppes étaient celées d'un H&H mystérieux.

« Vous croyez que ça à un rapport avec les jumeaux Weasley ? Un genre de nom secret. Haricot et Hasperge ? »

« Premièrement Angie, je te signale que asperge, ça s'écrit sans H. Deuxièmement, nous on s'est qui c'est. Enfin plutôt, qui Ils sont ! »,

« Crache le morceau Fred. Pour ta meilleure amie chérie ! », le supplia-t-elle un sourire en coin.

« Top Secret ! », dit George en emmenant son jumeau hors de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Une fois dehors ils allèrent rejoindre les 7, merde, je me trompe encore, 9 amis, pardon. Ils lancèrent pendant toute la journée de regard sous-entendus à Hermione qui en rigolait. Finalement, Georges l'accrocha à l'arbre par les pieds. Elle hurlait à plein poumons alors qu'ils la chatouillaient avec une plume de hiboux. Quand elle ne put plus respirer, partageait entre rire ou hurler après eux les jumeaux la reposèrent par terre. Tout le monde riait, espérait ; vivait.

~~oo~~

D'un coup de baguette tous les habits de Ginny se retrouvèrent dans ma penderie, le miracle de la magie ! Nos collections réunies, elles faisaient un tout et s'emmêlaient parfaitement. J'avais ondulé mes cheveux et les avait lâché, ce que je ne fais que très rarement. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux pour détendre les boucles et rendre le tout « sauvage ». Je pris un vieux short en cuir défoncé et passa par dessus un corset noir à dentelles rouges.

« J'adore le haut ! Tu l'as acheté où ? », me demanda la rousse, en extase devant mon corset.

« La Perla. Ça te dit quelque chose ? », tentai-je.

« Au grand damne ces sorciers tout rabougris ; ces vacances, on se loue un appart' sur Londres et on fait fiesta, shopping et boys. »

« J'ai déjà le mien ! Et je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. »

Les mots m'échappaient, avais-je vraiment dit ça ? J'apportai deux doigts à ma bouche et faisait mine de me les enfoncer en faisant un bruit de vomissement. Ginny acquiesça et éclata de rire. Elle reprit de son sérieux jugea d'un œil professionnel ma tenue.

« Il faudrait quelque chose de plus long en bas, tu n'aurais pas un skinny en cuir ? »

« Tu me prends pour qui ? », m'indignai-je, faussement outrée.

Je le sortis de mon armoire en souriant et me le passa. Skinny cuir + corset sexy font très bon ménage.

Et vu qu'il choisissait toujours les moments les plus opportuns, il entra dans ma chambre en coup de vent, les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, torse nu.

« Harry, casses-toi ! », m'énervai-je.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, ses yeux furtifs me détaillèrent, impudiques. La béatitude s'empara des traits de son visage.

« Mais Hermione ! Tu vas te faire violer ! », malgré son ton plutôt détendu, il semblait inquiet.

« T'inquiètes mini Moi avec un chouilla moins de caractère, tant que Cédric sera dans les parages, pas de biles à ce faire. Personne ne m'enfoncera sa grosse bite dans le vagin ! »

Il sourit, malicieux et complice. La seule Weasley fille se fit mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

« T'en es vraiment sûre Granger ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'il y a pas plus d'une semaine et demie. »

Choc.

~~oo~~

Hermione enrageait, elle fulminait, elle détruisait tout sur son passage, nombreux de ses amis durent subirent sa colère. Elle ressemblait à un ange de la mort. Sa tenue hyper-sexy la moulait tellement...

Accompagnée des 9, à non, 8, un certain Potter c'était pris un poing dans la gueule, elle se dirigeait vers le septième étage d'une démarche rapide, pressée. Une fois arrivé, elle se dirigea droit vers l'entrée cachée en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

« Écartez-vous ! », hurla-t-elle.

Ils obéirent tous, Hermione avait le don de faire vraiment peur quand elle le voulait.

« Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir », elle se massait les tempes, comme si un horrible mal de tête la dévorait de l'intérieur.

« Une grande salle, prête pour accueillir une centaine d'élèves, venant de toutes maisons confondus, une salle pour faire la fête, un mur entier rempli d'alcool, de la musique pour danser et draguer sortant de grosses basses. Il faut des isoloirs, des toilettes et un bar magiquement servi. Je veux de la drogue, en quantité raissonable. La salle doit pouvoir accueillir plein d'adolescents bourrés d'hormones, et prêts à faire la fête jusqu'à en crever. Je veux des jeux de lumières, et si c'est possible, me rendre encore plus sexy ! Je veux que la pièce soit totalement insonorisée et que aucune personne qui n'est pas était invité à la fête ne trouve cette porte ! », pensa-t-elle tout haut, en passant 3 fois devant le passage.

Une porte apparut ! Attendue.

« Allelujah ! », s'écria-t-elle en entrant à vive allure.

Ils la suivirent tous, impatients, après tout, ils avaient aussi participé à l'organisation de la soirée qui ne s'effacera jamais des mémoires de Poudlard ! Ah, ça, non, jamais ! La Salle sur Demande avait une fois de plus exaucés les vœux d'Hermione dans les moindres détails. La pièce était encore mieux que ce que Hermione avait pu imaginer. Ils s'émerveillèrent tous et Fred crut bon de demander :

« Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que tu saches où est l'entrée de la si recherchée, Salle sur Demande ? »

« Malefoy ! », répondit-elle en vérifiant qu'il y avait tout l'alcool nécessaire.

L'autre jumeau se retourna vers Draco, inquisiteur.

« Galipettes ! », dit-il avec désinvolture, haussant les épaules.

« Malefoy... », soupira Hermione en vérifiant qu'il y aurait assez d'ectasie pour minimum 5 jours. « Vous êtes tous pareils, toi, tout à l'heure Potter. Si Cédric me fait ça, je promets de devenir bonne sœur et de ne plus jamais coucher. »

« Tuer Diggory, vite ! Je ne veux pas perdre une telle déesse au pieu ! », supplia le blond en rigolant, mais il ne rigolait qu'à moitié à vrai dire.

~~oo~~

Ginny, vêtue d'une petite robe rouge pâle sage, se sentait inférieure aux filles qui dansait en harmonie avec le rythme assourdissant des basses autour d'elles. Elle se sentait inférieure à la, _désormais ;_ grande, Hermione Granger. Il n'y a que les personnes pas saines d'esprit qui réussissent dans la vie. Ginevra Weasley était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus puritain, la grâce de l'innocence, elle était saine d'esprit, mais entrait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et les barrières craquaient, mais Ginny ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise. Deux bras vinrent lui encercler la taille. Deux bras pâles, il lui embrassa la joue, la retourna. Et l'embrassa passionnément, Ginny se sépara de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, sauf que non, il était juste sous l'emprise de l'ectasie, de la marijuana, de l'alcool, le tout teinté d'un délicieux soupçon d'amour et de mélancolie.

« Ginny chérie, faut faire la fête, attend deux secondes tu vas voir, on va arranger cette robe ! », puis il fronça les sourcils et murmura : « Accio ciseaux. »

« Ne touches pas à ma robe avec ça ! », le menaça-t-elle.

Alors elle décida de le ré-embrasser, et elle l'embrassa foutrement bien, elle se foutait de cette soirée, elle se foutait de lui, de _elle_. Essayons de vivre ses derniers instants de folie avant de se jeter dans les tréfonds de la culpabilité. Et, pour la première fois de sa misérable vie, elle sentit une bosse dure contre son bas ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

~~oo~~

Elle sentit deux bras lui encerclaient la taille. Deux bras finement sculptés, pâles. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la retourna. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il fondit sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ! Mais, à cet âge, rien n'est facile, il y a trop d'obstacle. Trop de : _« Envers et contre tous... ». _Il l'embrassa passionnément, sans retenu. Elle était brulante, chauffée par les autres mais n'embrassant que lui. Elle se frotta en rythme avec la musique contre sa bosse durci. Il s'enflamma. Il prit deux cocktails qui flottaient dans les airs, but à une vitesse déconcertante et passa l'autre à sa copine. Elle le descendit tout aussi rapidement et se remit à embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il plaça ses mains sous les fesses de sa chère et tendre pour mieux la soutenir. Tandis que leurs langues bataillaient, ils se dirigeaient vers un isoloir, plus communément appelés chambre à coucher (ou à baiser bien sûr, dépend du contexte). Il l'allongea avec délicatesse et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle riait, elle était saoule. Elle tenta de lui déboutonnai sa chemise mais se reprit et décida de finalement la déchirer.

« Dors Mione, chut et dors. Tu ne tiens même plus debout. Dors mon ange. », et il l'embrassa sur le front. Il sortit de la chambre, qu'il ferma d'un sort de fidélitas.

Et il croisa Harry Potter, le destin s'acharnait, pire que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais d'elle ? », demanda le brun aux yeux verts d'un ton agressif.

« Elle dort, laisse la tranquille ! »

« J'ai couchée avec elle. ».

Cédric avait évité l'alcool toute la soirée, et Harry était plus sobre que jamais.

« Et, je l'aime. », ajouta-t-il en défiant son petit-ami.

Le Poufsouffle ricana.

« Nous y voilà Potter. Tu es tellement prévisible ! Amoureuse de celle qui m'aime. Une fois n'est pas coutume, pas vrai ? », « Celle-là, je ne la lâcherai jamais. Tu peux l'avoir baisé autant que tu veux, elle est maintenant à moi, juste moi. Que moi ! », cela sonnait comme une menace.

« C'était il y a une semaine et demie, ça s'est passé la veille du jour où tu t'es pété l'épaule. C'était la première fois. Elle n'était pas saoule, elle était elle, et elle était avec moi. »

Son poing le démangeait. Mais c'était son ami, l'ami de sa petite amie, et apparemment, un peu plus. Mais c'était avant lui. Non ? Avant qu'ils ne filent le parfait amour, comme ça n'a jamais existé. Mais ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis une semaine, et Hermione refusait de coucher avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas ce genre de relation là. Oui, oui mais lui, il voulait les deux.

« Du con, je te la pardonnerai jamais celle-là ! »

Par-dessus l'épaule du brun, le Poufsouffle croisa ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir totalement dessoulée, _un sort ?_ Le Gryffondor se retourna, horrifié. Mais elle passa devant lui, lui donnant un coup d'épaule et se jeta dans la foule compacte qui dansait.

« Je n'ai rien eu à faire Potter, c'est tellement facile avec toi ! », il ricana et tourna les talons.

Ça t'apprendra Harry !

~~oo~~

Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche brutalement. L'air lui manquée. Alors qu'il lui arrachait la bouche à coup de baiser, une fois tendrement et la fois suivante, tellement sauvagement. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Finalement, elle se décolla de lui à regret.

Elle déchira sa robe sur le côté, elle se retrouva dans une mini-robe bustier toute simple, extrêmement près du corps, presque vulgaire.

Il se jeta sur elle, encore plus brutalement, totalement avide de son corps.

Une tête rousse décida de passer par là. Une tête rousse totalement furieuse.

« Draco ! », il prit son ami par le col de sa chemise et l'écarta de sa sœur.

« Putain c'est quoi ton problème mec ? », s'énerva le blond, se dégageant vivement de l'emprise de Ron.

« Non mais, t'aurais baisé ma sœur au milieu de tout le monde si je t'arrêtais pas ! »

« Bouffon ! », et il prit la sœur de son meilleur ami et l'emmena à travers la foule.

« Hey ! Reviens Malfoy ! », cria-t-il en le cherchant des yeux.

Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'arriver, les joints qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer ou la bouteille de Whixky Pur-Feu jouaient en sa défaveur.

« Hey, Ron, ça va ? », demanda une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Padma Patil, dans un skinny jean et un top simple à dos nu bleu nuit, la couleur de sa maison. Son rencard.

« Je crois que je viens de voir mon meilleur ami embrassant ma petite sœur. »

« Potter ou Londubat ? », demanda-t-elle, imperturbable.

« Malefoy... »

~~oo~~

2 filles scindaient la salle. Au départ, elles étaient à deux extrêmes opposés. Une suivit son copain, l'autre fut suivie par son petit copain. Arrivées au milieu, leurs regards se croisèrent et un immense soulagement s'en suivit. Elles s'attrapèrent et fuirent. Quand Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus sa main et que Cédric, lui, l'avait perdu des yeux, ils s'entre-aperçurent. Et comprirent.

~~oo~~

Son rire cristallin résonna, un autre le suivit.

« Attends, il a vraiment dit ça à Diggory ? »

« Je te jure ! J'ai vraiment trop cru que j'allais le frapper ! », dit-elle en remuant de désespoir sa petite tête brune.

« Au grand damne les garçons ! On devrait sérieusement penser à devenir lesbienne ! », déclara la rousse.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione devint rouge tomate pour s'empêcher de ne pas exploser de rire. Mais Ginny céda et Hermione la suivit.

« L'an prochain, Cédric ne sera plus là... », se lamenta Hermione, les yeux tristes.

Hermione était connue pour être lunatique et changer très rapidement de sujet, mais Ginny fut tout de même prise de court.

« C'est sérieux à ce point là ! », s'étonna la rousse. « C'est toi qui m'a appris à ne pas baisser les yeux devant un garçon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Diggory que ça doit changer ! »

« Ginny ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que, il va me manquer... »

« Bon, passons. », dit Weasley en éloignant le sujet d'un vague signe de la main. « Cet été, il faut vraiment qu'on pense à passer l'été sur Londres, que toutes les deux. Je ne rigole pas ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, en tendant son joint à Ginny.

« Voyons, tu n'es quand 4ème année Ginny, tu es un bébé ! »

Elle recracha sur sa couverture de lit le liquide alcoolisé qu'elle venait de boire.

« QUOI ? »

« Je suis désolée Ginny, mais c'est pas comme si ta mère allait te laisser vivre à Londres 2 mois avec une fille comme moi ! Tu n'as que 14 ans. »

« Mais je fais au moins 16, s'teu'plait Mione ! », supplia-t-elle.

« Ça ne dépends pas de moi, je viens de te le dire. Je crois que je vais y aller avec Angie et Juliet Sarrazin, tu sais, la meilleure amie à Cédric. Elles, elles auront déjà leurs ASPICs cet été ! »

« Pas juste... » grommela Ginny en reprenant une gorgée. « Je suis assez grande pour me faire presque violée par Malefoy, boire de l'alcool, fumer, me droguer, mais trop petite pour passer un ou deux mois avec une copine à Londres, pas logique ces parents ! »

« Ça m'étonnerait que tes parents connaissent le côté... illicite de ta vie de dépravée ! »

« Hey ! », dit la rousse en éclatant, une nouvelle fois, de rire.

~~oo~~

Un horrible mal de crâne, une bouteille de vodka dans la main et des courbatures au dos, j'ouvrais lentement mes paupières incroyablement lourdes. Je reposais sur la moquette dodue de mon dortoir. Je pestais contre mon énorme gueule de bois en me relevant maladroitement. Ginny était étendue sur mon lit, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Elle semblait morte.

« Hannn... Ginny, bouge de là, c'est mon lit ! »

Elle attrapa mon bras, me griffant au passage.

« Hermione... Il est 11 heures. »

Ses lèvres avaient à peine bougés, elle avait dit ça comme dans un souffle.

« Putain mais on s'en fout ! Bouge ton cul ! », m'exclamai-je, tout de même horrifiée de m'être levée si tard.

Je fonçais sur mes vêtements, pris une jupe, une chemise quelconque et força ma meilleure amie à faire de même, en prenant soin de prendre l'accessoire indispensable qui nous sauverait. Je lui pris fermement la main et la tira hors de la chambre, lui fit descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, traverser la moitié du château et entrer dans la salle de Métamorphose, ou nous venions déjà de louper deux heures de cours. La salle de cours se retourna sur nous, moi légèrement en « vrac » tenant la main à une Ginevra qui ne semblait apparemment ne pas trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Eh bien, Granger, Weasley, pourrions-nous avoir une excuse – valable si possible – de votre retard de 2 heures ? », dit-elle, sarcastique.

« Ben, vous voyez, on a un peu passé la nuit à réviser vos cours incroyablement intéressant et on s'est endormies trèèèèèèèèèèès tard, donc réveillées trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès tard. », concluais-je, insolente.

« Allez vous asseoir, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je crois votre grotesque excuse ! », « Et, sois-disant passant, pourriez vous m'expliquer cette nouvelle mode subite pour les lunettes Ray-Ban ! », s'énerva McGonagall.

Je scrutai la salle de cours et explosai de rire. La moitié des élèves portaient des lunettes de soleil, la soirée avait été longue. Ils grimacèrent tous en union.

« Désolée Madame, mais finalement, Métamorphose, très peu pour moi ce matin ! », ma professeur grimaça exactement comme ses élèves, quelques secondes plutôt. « Ginny chérie, tu fais quoi ? », elle me regarda héberluée. « Je vais prendre ça pour un Oui. Passez une bonne fin de matinée. Ah oui, au faite, j'ai adorée la soirée de hier bande de gros fêtards ! »

J'éclatai de rire sous le regard horrifié des élèves, et celui de Minerva, il n'y avait que Draco qui riait comme un demeuré. Il prit ses livres et me rejoignit. Je pris la fuite en riant comme une déchaînée avec Ginny et Draco avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! », s'écria McGonagall aux élèves affabulés de lunettes.

« Maintenant, on est sûre, Granger a pété un câble. », soupira un élève Serdaigle de 7ème année, là à la fête de hier soir.

Moi ?

~~oo~~

« ...Vous êtes pas d'accord ? Ça n'aurait pas été drôle si les profs n'avaient pas été au courant de notre nuit de déprave. La tête de McGonagall était trop mortelle ! »

« Je suis désolé pour Harry... », commençai-je, passant ma main dans mes cheveux blonds, nerveusement.

Elle rit jaune.

« Qu'il crève... »

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il a juste fait ça parce qu'il t'aime. »

« Qu'il crève ! », répéta-t-elle, hargneuse _as usual._

Ginny, à côté de nous, regardait ses ongles vernis oranges, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Hermione suivit mon regard.

« Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle est dormi cette nuit. », souffla-t-elle, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie.

« C'est une grande fille ! », la rassurai-je. « Sûrement en déprime sentimentale ou un autre truc de filles. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as blessé d'une quelconque manière Malefoy ? », demanda Hermione, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux.

« Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! », me défendis-je

« Tu me refais ses yeux de merlans frits et je m'assurai qu'il reste des marques de mes coups de poing sur ton corps ! », me gronda-t-elle.

« Malefoy ! Je vais te refaire le portrait, sale vermine ! », s'écria une voix par-dessus mon épaule.

« Non, tu sais quoi, je vais le laisser faire à ma place. » dit Hermione, qui se retenait d'exploser de rire.

Ron, MON meilleur ami fonçait sur moi, les yeux sombres. Cette fois-ci, Ginny percuta de plein fouet.

« Merlin soit loué ! », déplora-t-elle.

Hermione prit vite la situation en main. Elle jeta un sort de confusion et empoigna Ron pour l'éloigner de ses deux amis.

~~oo~~

« Hermione ! », s'époumona Weasley après elle une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les escaliers changeants.

« Suis moi, beau Roux. »

Elle monta sur un escalier qui décida de changer d'arrivée à peine ils eurent posés un pied dessus.

Il s'arrêta devant un des couloirs sombres et oubliés de Poudlard. Un des ses couloirs à l'air lourde et à l'aspect menaçant. Mais Hermione avait une passion pour l'obscur et le don de se mettre dans toutes les mauvaises situations, alors ouvrir et s'engouffrer dans la première pièce mal éclairée paraîtrait normale. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

« Hermione... Y a des araignées ! »

« Chochotte ! », s'exclama la jeune fille en se rapprochant d'une vielle armoire en bois sculpté, qui remuait de l'intérieur. « Éloignes toi ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Sous un sort informulé de la jeune Gryffondor, la serrure sauta. A l'intérieur, un énorme grimoire trôné sur un étendard. Un grimoire enchanté.

« Chers Enfants, je suis le Livre de l'Histoire. », dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. « Il faut que je vous raconte l'Histoire. Votre histoire les enfants. Votre Histoire, si le Destin ne vous avez pas sauvé, il a sûrement considéré que dans cette vie là vous aviez trop souffert. Si vous aviez dû combattre pour la vie, pour l'Amour, pour la Mort, contre la Mort, pour la Vengeance et enfin, pour la Fin. »

Une lueur brillait dans les yeux d'Hermione, une lueur dangereuse, attirante, elle approcha une main tremblante mais ouvrit d'un coup sec sur la première page ou résidait deux mots.

_La Fin._

Les pages défilèrent à une allure folle dans un éclat aveuglant de lumière blanche. Et elles les aspirèrent. Main dans la main.

~~oo~~


End file.
